The present invention relates to a tire vulcanizing machine to continuously vulcanize and mold green tires.
Conventional tire vulcanizing machines to vulcanize and mold the green tire continuously comprise a receiving table to receive green tires, a die to vulcanize and mold the green tires, a tire supplying device to set green tires on the die and a removing device to send out the tires to the transfer conveyor after vulcanization.
The green tires transferred to the receiving table are molded by being set to the die by the tire supplying device, vulcanized and molded by the die, then, transferred to the transfer conveyor by the removing device.
However, in the conventional tire vulcanizing machine, among the above shown processes, the action that the green tires are set on the die by the tire supplying device and the action that the tires are removed from the die after vulcanization cannot be executed simultaneously. In other words, there occurs waste of time when no vulcanization and molding are executed.
The purpose of the present invention is to dissolve the conventional problems shown above. In the present invention, separate processes can be performed for multiple green tires and tires after vulcanization simultaneously in the tire vulcanizing machine. For example, the present invention aims to offer a tire vulcanizing machine to enhance operation efficiency as a continuous work significantly by enabling the action where green tires are received from the receiving table by the tire supplying device and at the same time, the molded tires after vulcanization are set on the cooling device by the ejecting device.
A tire vulcanizing machine of the present invention comprises:
a receiving table to receive green tires at the tire receiving position;
a tire supplying device which receives a green tire from the receiving table by rising/falling at the tire receiving position and sets the green tire on the lower die at the tire supplying and vulcanizing position;
an upper die which vulcanizes and molds the green tire between itself and the lower die by rising/falling at the tire supplying and vulcanizing position and transfers the tire after vulcanization to the tire removing position;
a removing device which receives the green tire after vulcanization from the upper die by rising/falling at the tire removing position and then, ejects the tire after vulgarization to the transfer conveyor;
a transfer unit wherein the said tire supplying device and the upper die are connected to each other;
a transfer device which makes the tire supplying device and the upper die move between their mutual positions by the reciprocating movement of the transfer unit.
According to the present invention, the tire supplying device moves between the tire receiving position and the tire supplying/vulcanizing position and the upper die moves between the tire supplying/vulcanizing position and the tire removing position by the reciprocating movement of the transfer unit by the transfer device.
As shown above, the three positions such as the tire receiving position, the tire supplying/vulcanizing position and the tire removing position were set, then, each tire moves to the next position by a single reciprocating motion of the transfer unit, and the next process is executed at the position where each tire is transferred.
So, separate processes for multiple (three) green tires and vulcanized tires can be performed enhancing operation efficiency as a continuous work significantly.
The tire vulcanizing machine of the present invention also comprises:
a receiving table to receive a green tire at the tire receiving position and to transfer the received green tire to the supplying position;
a tire supplying device which receives a green tire on the receiving table by rising/falling at the tire supplying position and sets the green tire on the lower die;
an upper die which vulcanizes and molds the green tire between itself and the lower die by rising/falling at the tire vulcanizing position;
a removing device which receives the green tire after vulcanization from the upper die by rising/falling at the tire vulcanizing position and sets the tire after vulgarization to the pressurizing and cooling device by rising/falling at the tire removing position and ejects the tire after cooling to the transfer conveyor;
a transfer unit wherein the said receiving table, the lower die and the removing device are connected to one another;
a transfer device wherein receiving table, the lower die and the removing device make a reciprocating movement among their mutual positions simultaneously by the reciprocating movement of the transfer unit.
According to the present invention, the tire receiving device makes a reciprocating movement between the tire receiving position and the tire supplying position, the lower die makes a reciprocating movement between the tire supplying position and the tire vulcanizing position, and the removing device makes a reciprocating movement between the tire vulcanizing position and the tire removing position by the reciprocating movement of the transfer unit by the transfer device.
As shown above, the four positions such as the tire receiving position, the tire supplying position, vulcanizing position and the tire removing position are set, and each tire moves to the next position by a single reciprocating movement of the transfer unit, and the next process is executed at the position where each tires is transferred.
The tire vulcanizing machine of the present invention also comprises:
a left and a right receiving table which receive the green tire at the both left and right tire receiving position;
a left and a right tire supplying device which receive the green tire from each receiving table by rising/falling at the tire receiving position, and set the green tire on the lower die respectively at the tire supplying/vulcanizing position;
a left and a right upper die which vulcanize and mold the green tire between itself and the lower die by rising/falling at the tire supplying/vulcanizing position and transfer the vulcanized green tire to the tire removing position;
a removing device which receives the green tire after vulcanization from each upper die by rising/falling at the tire removing position and sets the tire after vulgarization to the transfer conveyor;
a left transfer unit wherein the said left tire supplying device and the left upper die are connected to each other;
a right transfer unit wherein the said right tire supplying device and the right upper die are connected maintaining the said arrangement distance; and
a left and a right transfer device wherein the receiving table, the lower die and the removing device make a reciprocating movement among their mutual positions by the reciprocating movement of the left and right transfer unit.
According to the present invention, the tire supplying/vulcanizing position and tire receiving position are set at both sides of the tire removing position as the center and the two transfer units (right/left) are equipped. The left tire supplying device makes a reciprocating movement between the left tire receiving position and the left tire supplying/vulcanizing position and the left upper die makes a reciprocating movement between the left tire supplying/vulcanizing position and the central tire removing position by the reciprocating movement of the left transfer unit. The right tire supplying device makes a reciprocating movement between the right tire receiving position and the right tire supplying/vulcanizing position and the right upper die makes a reciprocating movement between the right tire supplying/vulcanizing position and the central tire removing position by the reciprocating movement of the right transfer unit.
As shown above, the three positions such as the tire receiving position, the tire supplying/vulcanizing position and the tire removing position are set for the left and the right transfer unit respectively and the left and the right transfer unit share the central tire removing position. So, the whole machine can be configured in a smaller size in spite that it is equipped with the tire vulcanizing devices equivalent to two machines.
The tire vulcanizing machine of the present invention also comprises:
a left and a right receiving table which receive the green tire at the left and the right tire receiving position;
a left and a right tire supplying device which receive the green tire from each receiving table by rising/falling at the tire receiving position and set the green tire on the lower die respectively at the tire supplying/vulcanizing position;
a left and a right upper die which vulcanize and mold the green tire between itself and the lower die by rising/falling at the tire supplying/vulcanizing position and transfer the vulcanized tire to the tire removing position respectively;
a removing device which receives the green tire after vulcanization from each upper die by rising/falling at the tire removing position and ejects the tire after vulgarization to the transfer conveyor;
a left side transfer unit wherein the said left tire supplying device and the left upper die are connected to each other;
a right side transfer unit wherein the said right side tire supplying device and the right upper die are connected maintaining the said arrangement distance;
a transfer device wherein the receiving table, the lower die and the removing device make a reciprocating movement between their positions by each reciprocating movement of the left and the right transfer unit and the transfer device is equipped on the left and right transfer unit detachably.
The three positions such as the tire receiving position, the tire supplying/vulcanizing position and the tire removing position are set for the left and the right transfer unit respectively and the left and the right transfer unit share the central tire removing position. So, the whole machine can be configured in a smaller size space despite being equipped with tire vulcanizing devices equivalent to two machines.
In addition to that, a transfer machine to make the left and the right transfer unit make a reciprocating movement is equipped detachably on the left and the right transfer unit. So, the whole machine can be configured in a smaller size and the number of the components can be reduced as the left and right transfer unit make a reciprocating movement sharing a single transfer device.